Power Ranger Escuadrón Pirata
by JoselinCastillo'Skywalker
Summary: Esta es la historia de Anabell Hammod, hija de Andros y Ashley (rangers Space) quien fue secuestrada de niña, luego de la batalla de los rangers rojos en la luna, paso algo terrible ese mismo día su madre murió protegiéndola de un monstruo que atacaba KO-35 sin saber que Trini (Mighty Morphin) hacia lo mismo en la tierra y con el corazón roto Andros vio como se llevaban a su hija.


**Hola esta es mi décima historia aquí en fanfiction, asi que me gustaría si pudieran comprobar esta historia, si les gusta y si la puedo seguir, es una idea que se me ocurrió ya que no me gusto como pusieron a los Power Rangers Megaforce como los ranger Piratas, así que déjenme un comentario a ver que opinan sobre mi idea, tendrá contenido Gokaiger (claramente combinado con mis ideas) que es el verdadero régimen de estos ranger.**

La historia se trata sobre 5 jóvenes portadores de un tesoro que contenía las llaves que eran poderes de anteriores rangers, estos mismos tenían un morpher el cual usaban para transformarse, como para usar también para cambiarse en los otros. Pero principalmente esta historia se basa en su líder, Anabell quien ha tenido una vida algo dura desde niña, nunca supo de sus padres, sus recuerdos empiezan desde que fue criada por un pirata llamado Tyzon quien le daría el morpher del ranger pirata rojo. Ella tiene fragmentos su vida pasada que solo ve en sueños desde niña, principalmente sobre una mujer de pelo castaño y ojos marrones como los suyos, junto a una niña que parece ser ella en un planeta que reconoce perfectamente como KO-35. No tenia idea, pero lo que inicialmente no sabia era que su vida cambiara totalmente luego de su llegada con su equipo a la tierra.

Esta es la historia de Anabell Hammod, hija de Andros y Ashley (ex rangers Space rojo y amarillo) quien fue secuestrada de niña (7 años) luego de la batalla de los rangers rojos en la luna, para el terrible caso ese mismo día su madre murió protegiéndola de un monstruo que atacaba KO-35 sin saber que al mismo tiempo Trini (la ex ranger amarillo Mighty Morphin) daba la vida por su hijo en la Tierra, para cuando llegaron Andros y Jason a su respectivo hogar, ninguno pudo salvar a su hijo, y con el corazón roto Andros vio como secuestraban a su hija llevándola lejos en una nave recordando un viejo recuerdo, ya que esto mismo le había pasado con su hermana pequeña años atrás. Luego de esto desde entonces todos los rangers intentaron buscar a los dos niños durante días, semanas meses y finalmente durante años sin existo.

 *******************************INTRODUCCION Y RESUMEN***********************************

Desde hace cientos de años la tierra ha estado siendo atacada por diversos villanos de la fuerza del mal, que aterrorizan a cualquier ser humano, solo para dominar el planeta o hasta la misma galaxia, pero para ello también hay una fuerza del bien, unos guerreros de distintos colores que protegen y salvan a los más inocentes, ellos se hacen llamar los Power Ranger, que en su mayoría son al inicio adolecentes, ellos tienden a tener uniformes de distintos colores que identifican su rango en el equipo, El rojo siempre va hacer el líder, y en su mayoría los hombres solo han sido puestos en ese rango, aunque puede haber excepciones poco creíble pero sí, hay chicas que también pueden llegar hacer el Rojo. Pero dejando ello de lado no solo habido un grupo de Power Ranger, conforme los años han transcurrido han existido distintos equipos. Aunque ahora solo hablaremos de uno de ellos, uno de los grupos de Power Ranger más poderosos y legendarios que han existido, y estos son los Power Ranger Piaratas, constituidos por un grupo de adolescentes entre los 16 y 17 años. Empezando por su líder que es la Power Ranger Pirata Rojo, su elección fue sorprendente para esta, pero era la correcta, y no porque su padre también había sido el Ranger rojo, Andros el Ranger rojo del espacio, por lo cual al ella ser la primogénita obviamente seguía en la línea, y no necesariamente en el color amarillo como su madre Ashley, su nombre es Anabell Hammond (con el mismo apellido que su madre), ella combate junto con otros adolescentes (su equipo), contra el mal para salvar a gente inocente que es atacada por la Armada Espacial de Warstar, que es una raza de alienígenas que han conquistado gran parte del universo y lo han dominado por la vía del terror y la fuerza. En el pasado ya habían intentado invadir la Tierra una vez, en ese entonces fueron detenidos, pero ahora han regresado de nuevo con el único plan de destruir la tierra, todo ello dirigido ahora por el hijo del líder el príncipe Vekar y no es el único que va contra ellos también esta Basco Ta Jolokia quien va por las llaves rangers, que son unos dispositivos que contienen el poder de los antepasados Ranger y que los rangers utilizan para transformarse y utilizar sus poderes aparte de los suyos propios. Anabell tuvo un mentor/amigo/padre que es un ex Pirata, quien fue el que le dio las llaves rangers, claramente antes de ser destruido por la Armada dirigidos por Basco, esto le dolió ya que él la había criado desde que era una niña de 7 años, la había iniciado como pirata contándole anécdotas sobre tesoros perdidos, que daría lugar a sus primeros viajes por todo el universo en busca de estos aprendiendo el lema de un pirata, sin saber que en el transcurso se volvería sucesora de él y luego este le diera el morpher del rojo pirata antes de irse, dejándole su nave como también a su lora robótica llamada Navi que la acompañaría a todo lugar; entonces siguiendo el lema pirata Anabell emprendió su propio viaje donde conocería a más personas que conformarían parte de su equipo pirata. Para el equipo ella es la mejor líder que habrían podido tener, estuvieron contentos desde su primer encuentro cuando los recluto en su viaje por el espacio, y aún más desde su primera batalla, desde aquel entonces nunca han fallado, siempre están unidos, por ello cada vez que ganan hacen una pequeña fiesta en su honor, aunque ella celebra por la victoria de todos, y Navi es la que la ayuda a convencerlos de ello también, aparte de ayudarlos a buscar el gran tesoro que últimamente han buscado después de los rumores en el último planeta que visitaron. Su ropa consiste en los colores rojo, blanco y negro, no importa si falta el blanco o negro ella siempre tendrá puesto el rojo ya que es su color y como la define de líder. Al empezar su travesía con su equipo por el tesoro tiene 16 años.

Sus compañeros se basan en otras 5 personas más, que forman parte de su equipo, principalmente 4 que estuvieron al comienzo de toda la travesía de Anabell a los 13, empezando por su mejor amigo Harry, un chico castaño de rizos con ojos esmeraldas que conoció cuando era una niña aun cuando vivía en KO-35, aunque esta no lo recuerde, pero él se lo hizo saber haciendo que por una de esas razones aparte de ser muy inteligente sea el primero del equipo en reclutarse y a quien le dio el morpher del pirata verde, fue con él con quien inicio su viaje de planeta en planeta cuando aún iba con Tyson (ex amigo/padre pirata) buscando nuevos horizontes de tesoros, más tarde en el viaje solo ella y harry conocieron a Kayla una chica humana castaña medio rubia con ojos azules huérfana y criminal (le había robado a la fuerza Armada), quien sería la segunda reclutada y a quien le daría el morpher del pirata amarillo, poco después se encontraron a Joe un chico castaño medio rubio con ojos azules aventurero que era perseguido por la fuerza Armada y a quien le ofrecería el morpher del pirata azul, más tarde en su travesía se encontrarían con una chica castaña con rizos con cerquillos y ojos marrones llamada Brooke, que era huérfana y ex princesa del planeta Famille que había sido destruido por la Armada, quien finalmente seria reclutada y tendría el morpher del rosa pirata. En uno de sus viajes cuando buscaban el tesoro llegaron a la tierra, pero no tendrían conocimiento de la fuerza Armada rodeando al planeta, así que con su lema fueron contra ellos, hasta su llegada al planeta. Las semanas pasaban y mientras combatían las fuerzas del príncipe Vekar, en una de sus luchas se encontraron con los Power Ranger Mega Force, quienes tomaron las llaves de su equipo, Anabell junto a su equipo se encargó primero de Levira y Damaras junto con algunos X-Borgs, al acabar ello junto a Megaforce, estos intentaros decirles bueno principalmente el líder conocido como Troy a que les dieran todas las llaves para que el resto de ranger tuvieran sus poderes de regreso, obviamente no fueron escuchados y por ello tuvieron un comienzo de mala bienvenida entre equipos, luego de unas batallas entre ambos equipos juntos con Megazords, luego de que Troy había entrado colándose en la nave de ellos llevándose las llaves ranger mientras Anabell se lo impedía, una batalla de ellos se produjo hasta que un monstro llegaría ahí y tomaría las llaves menos una, luego de una separación de quipos en dimensiones diferentes, estos se unieron y luego combatieron para recuperar las llaves donde al final después de ahorrar a la tierra de nuevo, MegaForce aceptarían a los piratas como otros rangers donde finalmente ellos les darían sus poderes para combatir a la Armada, días después también se encontrarían con un chico llamado Orion quien era el portador del morpher del ranger pirata plata, poco después el equipo unieron fuerzas en una batalla épica contra Basco, finalmente luego de terminar intensas luchas contra la Armada, ellos finalmente los derrotarían. Meses después Anabell y su equipo habían regresado al espacio para terminar lo último de la Armada cuando tuvieron una alarma sobre ellos aún vivos, pero que había sido una emboscada, todo el equipo pirata siendo lavado el cerebro y vueltos malvados, por esto habían conocido a quienes los sustituirían ya que a quienes ellos combatían actualmente era el causante del regreso tanto de parte de la Armada como ex malvados resurgidos entre ellos el maestro Xander y muchos que los equipos RPM y MegaForce conocían totalmente. Luego de volverlos en sí, el equipo pirata unió fuerzas con el nuevos equipos Dino carga y Operación Espacial, liderados por los rangers rojos: Dino Tyler y Buster Dylan con quienes Anabell había ganado confianza luego de cooperar juntos contra los villanos que querían convertir la tierra en otra dimensión, al final de la batalla y encontrar las nuevas llaves legendarias, donde tanto de ambos equipos pudieron convertirse en anteriores Megazords, una despedida pronto llego y Anabell le dio su aprobación a Tyler quien ahora era el encargado que protegía la tierra, este mismo le regreso otra broma diciéndole que no era tan egocéntrica como tenía la impresión, luego de ello cada equipo regreso a su vida cotidiana de ranger, y finalmente al término de todo Anabell había encontrado el tesoro preciado de la vida junto a sus amigos.

 **Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo como inicio de la historia un resumen básicamente de esta, comenten que tal les parece o si puedo cambiar algo, no me dejen en visto :( no fantasma por favor y si les gusta siganme y comenten.**

 **Por cierto si la historia sigue con el tiempo tal vez ponga a Anabell con otro ranger, pueden elegir el que quieran, aunque principalmente tenia a Anabell en un triangulo con Troy y Cole (fuerza salvaje), pero díganme con quien la prefieren y la pondre... puede ser Casey, Tyler, Conner, Shane, Nick, Mack o Jayden. Nos vemos! :)**


End file.
